LOTM: Burning Sun S1 P9/Transcript
(Daniel and his team are seen later on disguised in Insurgency outfits) Daniel: Man, this thing's stuffy as hell. Adam: Tell me about it. Amanda: Man, hand to hand combat's gonna be a pain in this thing. Oliver: At least my speed won't be hindered. Amanda: Lucky. Adam: Hey, just lose the parts you don't need. As long as they don't see your face you're good. Amanda: Right. (Amands then removes her shoes and gloves before she tears her sleeves away) Amanda: There, now I can breathe. Adam: I mean if it helps with combat. Daniel: Quiet. We're going in. (The four enter the East District's boundaries. Insurgents are seen patrolling the streets while scouts watch the rooftops) Adam:..... Oliver: Oh man... Amanda: They weren't kidding about them being armed. Adam: How do cops even get that kind of weaponry? Oliver: I've heard the Shadowrealm isn't exactly a force to be reckoned with. Daniel: I can tell. ???: Hey! (The four turn to see an Insurgent looking at them) Insurgent: What are you doing out here? Amanda: O-Oh uhh, just going for a walk! Insurgent: Well get inside. It's patrol hours, so get your low ranking asses of the street. Amanda: R-Right. Daniel: Where do we go? Oliver: There's an abandoned house over there. (Oliver points at the house) Oliver: We can go there. Adam: Alright. (The four go and walk into the house. It then cuts to Burning Sun starting a small fire out of wood scraps gathered from the debris) Daniel: Thanks Sun. Burning Sun: *Nods and vanishes* Amanda: Well, this is kinda nice. Adam: Yeah I agree. The 4 of us together like this. Oliver: Why you including me? I tried to kill you guys earlier you know. Daniel: Hm? Oliver: I mean I wasn't going to ask, but why have me around? Adam: Well.... Burning Sun: *Appears* Because. You have a good soul. Oliver: Huh? Burning Sun: You have yet to follow through on that job. You've had plenty of chance to do it, but you haven't. Oliver:.... Burning Sun: And as far as I'm concerned, that's all I need. Oliver:.......Thanks Sun. Burning Sun: *Smiles and vanishes* Amanda: Aww that was sweet! Adam: Yeah. Daniel: *Smile* Oliver: Well, that certainly improved my mood. Daniel: I'm not surprised. Sun's one of the nicest Spirits I've seen in my life. Amanda: Yeah he is. Adam: When he's not beating the crap out of people. Daniel: Heh, damn right. Oliver: Yeah, I bet that spirit could break my body in every way imaginable. Adam: Most likely. (The 4 have a laugh) Amanda: So now what? Daniel: I say we wait for the patrols to end. If we go out there like this, they might hurt us even with the disguises on. Oliver: Guess we're wearing outfits of low ranked members. Amanda: Yeah. Adam: Let's sit back then. We got a campfire going after all. Daniel: Heh, sure do. Amanda: Man our first mission. This is gonna be awesome! Oliver: Hero work huh? Should be interesting. Adam: And against an immortal being? We're just going straight for the big ones! Daniel: Yeah we are bro! (The two high five) Amanda: Heh, you two are such cute siblings. Daniel: *Blushes* H-Hey! Don't call us cute! Amanda: *Giggles* Adam: Oh that's it! Daniel: Come here you! Amanda: AHHH! *Gets up and runs off* Adam: GET HER!! (Daniel and Adam get up and run after Amanda) Amanda: I'm right aren't I?! Daniel and Adam: WE'RE NOT CUTE!! Oliver: Heh, this team is something else. (Oliver continues to watch as the two boys chase Amanda) Adam: Malo grab her! (A tendril emerges from Adam's back and wraps around Amanda's waist, stopping her) Amanda: AH!! Adam: Ha! Gotcha! Amanda: Aw man! Oliver: *Smile* (A noise is then heard from a loudspeaker outside) Daniel: Hm? Loudspeaker: Attention East District. Patrols have come to an end. All low ranking members are free to roam the district as they please. Oliver: Ah. Amanda: Guess that's our cue. Adam: We can go check the police station now! (Adam lets Amanda go) Amanda: Then let's get started! Daniel: Come on! (The group heads outside. Later on, they're seen outside the police station) Daniel: Hmm... Insurgent: Hey. (The four look at the guard) Insurgent: Can I help you? Adam: Oh umm, is the boss inside? Insurgent: Why do you need to know? Adam: Ummm.... Daniel: W-We have a question for him. Insurgent: Him? Don't you mean her? Daniel: O-Oh yeah! Her! Right, sorry, we've had a rough day today is all. Insurgent: I can tell. Daniel: S-So, can we head in? Insurgent: I don't see why not. Just be careful not to break anything. Adam: Okay. Insurgent: Hail The Mistress. Daniel: Hail The Mistress. (The four go past the guard and into the station) Insurgent: The boss is upstairs in the main office. Amanda: Got it. (The 4 enter the Station) Adam: welp. Here we are. Daniel: Yeah. (The group looks at all the guards) Daniel:...... Insurgent: Oh and uhhh, one more thing. Amanda: Hm? Insurgent: Knock loud. The boss.....has a lot of noise in there. Oliver: Noise? Insurgent:..... (The door closes behind the four) Amanda: The hell does that mean? Daniel: Not sure. Oliver: Guess we'll find out once we get to the office. Adam: Should be upstairs right? Daniel: I think so. Adam: Then let's head up. (The team nods and heads toward the stairs. They start to head up as the intercom rings out) Intercom: Remember brothers and sisters. Leave all your anguish and pain at the door. In this District, we all serve The Mistress's great will. Adam: *Groan* Amanda: Lame. Daniel: Shh, we're almost there. (The four reach the top and see the office doors) Daniel: There. (The four approach the doors) Amanda:.... (Amanda knocks) Amanda:...….. (After a few seconds Amanda knocks again) Amanda:..... Oliver: She's not answering. Adam: The guard did say knock loud. Daniel: Why though? Amanda: Hold on... (Amanda puts her ear up to the door) Daniel: What is it? Amanda: Its... Is that music? (Confused Daniel puts his ear to the door) Daniel:... Yeah I hear it too. Amanda: Huh. Weird. Daniel: Here, let me. (Daniel knocks on the door hard) Daniel: Hello? (Music volume suddenly lowers) ???: Who is it? Daniel: It's uhhhh..... Amanda: A-Annie! I'm here with a few friends boss! ???: Annie? I don't know any Annie! Amanda: Uhhhh.... Daniel: Do you know Kevin? ???: Ummm, I think I know one in the group. Daniel: Well that's me. ???: What do you want then Kevin? Daniel: We wanted to talk to you boss? ???: All right fine come in. Daniel: Right. (Daniel opens the door) Daniel:....... Adam: Uhhhhhhh. Amanda: Okay. This isn't what I expected. (The office room is seen a mess as various objects are seen ripped apart. There's also some amps that are playing the music from earlier, as well as some instruments in the room) Oliver: The hell? What kind of Insurgency Office is this? Adam: Everything else looked so dark and evil. But this room looks like a party. Daniel: Yeah but where's the Insurgency's Boss? Amanda: She's somewhere I'm sure. ???: Hold on! I'll be out in a second! Amanda: There she is. ???: I'm coming out! Daniel: Okay! Adam: Stay alert guys. Oliver: Right. (The four stand ready) ???: Here I am! (The Boss steps out) Daniel: ??? (The Boss reveals themselves to be an adult woman that is shown wearing a pair of pink and white headphones as well as a glittery tank top and pink shorts. She steps up to the 4 heroes) ???: Hello! Daniel:...... Adam: Ummmm..... ???: What? Oliver: *Thinking* Talk about unexpected. Adam: *Thinking* This is the leader? Amanda: *Thinking* ..... I'm not jealous... Daniel:.... ???: What!? Daniel: N-Nothing madam! Oliver: We're just uhhhh....caught off guard is all. ???: By what? Adam: U-Ummmmm..... ???: *Sigh* Never mind. So which one of your is Kevin? Daniel: *Raises hand* M-Me madam. ???: Ah I think I remember you now. So these 3 are new recruits then? Daniel: Yep! All set up too! ???: Ah good to hear Kevin. Well new recruits, as I'm sure you are aware, but I'm Adriana, the leader of the loyal followers to Mistress Salem. Amanda: Um, hi. *Thinking* I'm not jealous.... Oliver: Hello miss. Adam: H-Hi. Adriana: So. You wanted to see me about something? Daniel: Yeah. The recruits here need a bit of....knowledge on the Mistress. Adriana: You want to know about Mistress Salem? Shouldn't you already know about her? Adam: U-Um... S-See we- Adriana: Relax. I'll tell you what I know about her. Adam: Oh thank god. Daniel: Thanks. Adriana: Hey, its always an honor to talk about Salem. Now where do I start? Daniel: Why don't we start with why you joined her? Adriana: Really? Daniel: Yeah. Adriana: All right. Let's see. It all started... (The scene flashes back to Adriana walking down the street listening to music) Adriana: *Narrating* I was walking down the street one night You know, listening to music, when I saw something down the alleyway) Past Adriana: *Looks* Hm? (A woman is seen standing over a wounded and burned soldier) Adriana: *Narrating* There, I saw a woman standing over an injured Defense Force Trooper. He was burned to a crisp, but was somehow still alive. Soldier: Y-.....You..... Past Adriana:..... Soldier: R-....R-Run.... (Suddenly an arrow gets shot in the soldiers head, killing him) Past Adriana: !! Adriana: *Narrating* She killed the soldier, and then..... (The woman turns to Adriana) Adriana: *Narrating* Looked at me. ???: Well now. (The woman steps into the light, revealing herself as Cinder Fall) Past Adriana: ! AH!! (Adriana falls down in fear) Adriana: *Narrating* I was terrified. I thought for sure she'd kill me for witnessing her kill a soldier. But.....Something happened. Cinder: Hmm.... Past Adriana: Please... Please don't hurt me...! I-I won't tell anyone I swear! Cinder: Calm down. Past Adriana:..... Cinder: Now then, there's two ways this can end for you. One, you run and I kill you. Or two, you stay and let me ask you something. Past Adriana:....I-I.... Cinder: Well? Past Adriana: I'll.....I'll stay...I'll stay here... Cinder: Good. Now tell me. (Cinder crouches down) Cinder: What are your opinions on this Universe? Past Adriana:....I-I..... Cinder: Do you like the way things are? Past Adriana:....I mean...It could be better. Cinder: Well, wouldn't you want to make it better? Past Adriana: Better? Better.... How? Cinder: Well... What do you hate about it? Past Adriana:.... Well... If I had to pick... Cinder: Tell me. Who ruled this world better? The Defense Force.....Or Alkorin? Past Adriana:..... W-Well... I-I wouldn't say Alkorin was a good leader.... But the Defense Force... Honestly? They haven't done any better... Cinder: No they have not. Crime, villains, and monsters still roam the worlds. Past Adriana: Y-Yeah. Cinder: Well, what if I told you there's someone who could help you fix your world? Someone who could heal it? Past Adriana: W-Who? Cinder: The one who sent me. Salem. Past Adriana: W-Who's Salem? Cinder: One of Alkorin's old associates. And a powerful and wise leader. Past Adriana: R-Really? Cinder: Yep. She is seeking to help the world. And she could use some extra hands. Past Adriana:..... Cinder: What do you say? Past Adriana:......What do I have to do? Cinder: You look like someone who's well liked in this community. Think you can get us some extra hands? Past Adriana: Yeah. You're right. I know lots of people. And I can convince them to help Cinder: Good. I can see us getting along just fine. Past Adriana: Y-Yeah. Me too. Cinder: *Smirk* (Adriana smirks before the scene returns to the present) Adriana: And after that, I went around the East District and convinced everyone to take up arms against the Defense Force. Oliver: Wow. You're lucky to survive. Adriana: Tell me about it. But the way Cinder spoke.... There was... Promise in her voice. I hadn't felt something like that in a long time. I feel like we'll finally change the world for the better. We won't be slaves to Alkorin, and we'll do things the Defense Forces refuses to do. Amanda: Huh. I see. Daniel:.... Oliver: Well uhh, I have one question. Adriana: Hm? Oliver: What's with the.....get-up? Adriana: Get up? Oliver: No offense but... Amanda: You're not exactly dressed like an insurgent. *Thinking* And I'm still not jealous Adam: And the office is.....less office and more like a teenager's bedroom. Adriana: Hey! Adam: N-No offense! Adriana:.... The office looks that way for my personal taste. Oliver: Personal taste? Adriana: Yes. Adam: Are you....a musician? Adriana: Indeed. Music has always been the thing I love a lot. Even since I was a little girl. And I'm pretty well known in the music business around here. Amanda: Oh wait! Adriana! I recognize that name now! Adriana: You do? Amanda: Yeah! I'm kind of a big fan of your stuff. Adriana: Oh ho really? Well its always nice to meet a fan. Oliver: I'm... Not all that familiar with music, what kind of stuff do you do? Adriana: Oh, hip hop, pop. You know that sort of thing. Oliver: Ah. Daniel: Surprised you find time to run an Insurgency with a career like that. Adriana: I'm on hiatus right now. I'll return to making songs soon enough. Once the Defense Force is kicked out of our world. Daniel: I see. Adam: Well uhh, what does Salem want from you besides kicking the government out of the Shadowrealm? Adriana: Well, Cinder told me that we're looking for two boys. Daniel and Adam Hendricks. Apparently, they're the sons of that God of Light Blake Hendricks. Daniel: O-Oh. Adriana: She also said to keep an eye out for someone else though. A girl with....Silver Eyes I think she said? I don't know what that's about, but orders are orders. Oliver: So two boys and a girl with silver eyes. Good to know. Adriana: Well, LOVE to stay and chat but I'm very busy right now. I've got a meeting to get to with the higher ranked members. But do stop by again. I'm always happy to meet and talk with fans. Amanda: Okay! Daniel: We'll be off then. Adriana: Oh wait, actually miss. There is a job I can give you. Amanda: Hm? Adriana: You see, we have a Targhul Infant held captive downstairs. It would help me dearly if you could keep watch on it. Amanda: Huh?? A-A-A Targhul infant??? Daniel: Why do you have a Targhul infant held captive??? Adriana: Hey, those things are dangerous in their adult forms if not tamed properly. We gotta keep our people safe somehow. Daniel: Hm.... Amanda: I-I'll be happy to watch it madam! Adriana: Good! *Holds out a keycard* Here's the key. Just sit in its cell and play with it for a bit. Amanda: *Takes the card* Okay! Adriana: Try not to scare him or hurt him. But be careful if he starts shifting. Amanda: Huh? Adriana: Forget about that part. Just go watch him okay? Amanda: R-Right. Adriana: Right then. The rest of go about you business. Till next time. (Adriana leaves the room) Daniel:... Well. I gotta say this wasn't what I expect from the leader of these guys. Adam: Yeah, me neither. Amanda: EEEE!!! I get to take care of a Targhul! Oliver: You're certainly excited. Amanda: I've always wanted to see one in person! Daniel: Well then, you go on downstairs and enjoy yourself. We'll wait around for the meeting to end. Amanda: Yay! Thanks guys! (Amanda runs off as the other three head out of the room) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts